Broken
by Hestia11
Summary: All by definition, they were broken. A few words on the desperate moments from the life of Bella&Andy&Cissa&Siri&Reg. Because being a Black is hard work.
1. Chapter 1

Broken

bro·ken  
/ˈbrōkən/  
Adjective  
Having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order.  
Rejected, defeated, or despairing.

* * *

_"My lord ? My lord !"_  
_"I don't need your help._"

You know it when your bowing down at someone's feet.

* * *

_"Blood-traitor !"_  
_"Scum !"_  
_"Filth !_"

When your madly in love, but they shun you for it.

* * *

_"Is he alive Draco ? Is he in the castle ?"_

Hanging on so desperately to every hint of hope.

* * *

_"You betrayed them, they were your friends !_"

Sent to prison for someone else's mistakes.

* * *

_To the Dark Lord _  
_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I _  
_want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the _  
_hope that when you meet your match, _  
_you will be mortal once more._  
_R.A._B

Realizing you've walked into a death trap.

* * *

All by definition, they were broken.

* * *

I disclaim.

Please check my poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

From a little spark may burst a flame.  
-Dante Alighieri

* * *

"Expelliarmus !"

"Protego !"

"Stupefy !"

"Avada Kedavra !"

"I killed Sirius Black !" Ten year old Bellatrix Black said in a sing-song voice as five year old Sirius played dead.

"Bella you wouldn't really kill Siri, would you ?"

"I would if he became a blood-traitor" Bella replied firmly.

"But that would be mean !" Andy persisted.

That was were everything started to go wrong.

* * *

"Mudbloods, they think they rule the school." Bella had come back for Christmas break in her first year with many things to complain about mainly the people. "It's a disgrace to let them walk on the same ground as real witches and wizards. And Dumbledore ! The mudblood loving fool !"

There was also the matter of classes. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, what a pathetic waste of time."

She didn't really like Hogwarts.

* * *

"Once I'm out of here the first thing I'll be doing is joining the Dark Lord."

"Are you sure Bella ?" Asks Cissy cautiously.

"Of course !" Bella spat, "unless your planing to join Dumbledore." The name was full with venom.

"Never." Cissy says quickly to avoid her sister's wrath.

Every fire starts with a spark.

* * *

She stayed true to her word and her first assignment was amazing. She used all three unforgivables for the first time and it felt like victory hearing them scream in pain, watching them suffer...

She was slipping away...

Azkaban was when it really got bad.

And now she's falling and falling... Can't catch her now.

* * *

I disclaim.

Please check my poll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

We must be willing to pay a price for freedom.

H. L. Mencken

* * *

She was always the concerned one of the family. The naive one that didn't see why purebloods were better.

"Mother, why do mudbloods 'belong under our boots?' "

In return she received a sharp glare and a curt reply. "Don't ask stupid questions girl !"

She didn't ask again.

* * *

After 11 years of living in pureblood society, Andy expected them to have devil fangs, evil natures and rude manners. A few did have bad manners, but she wouldn't hold that against them seeing as Jeremiah and Hercules Flint behave the same way and they were pure.

* * *

She met him in her 2nd year, she was late for Transfiguration and was rushing down the halls when she crashed into a sandy haired boy. They fell to the ground in one big heap.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching which way I was going." She told him as they picked up their things.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching either." The first thing she noticed was his Hufflepuff tie and it made her nervous, Slytherins didn't talk to Hufflepuffs. Nonetheless she held out her hand. "Andromeda Black", "Ted Tonks". That gave her a new load of nervousness, Tonks was not a pureblood name, he might be a halfblood but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't the case.

"I-I have to go." On that she turned and ran, not daring to look back.

* * *

In 5th year she was assigned to tutor Ted Tonks in Charms. In her 6th year she started seeing him secretly, away from her family's prejudice. It was only in late June when her parents had news of an arranged marriage to Antonin Dolohov that they made the decision to run.

* * *

"Blood-traitor !"

"Scum !"

"Filth !"

Even after these 18 years, she still had the **little hope that her family would always accept her, guess not.**

* * *

**For a long time she had her freedom, her liberty. Then Ted was killed, Dora and Remus were murdered by Bellatrix and Dolohov, he never forgave her for ruining the arranged**

**marriage. And she was alone with Teddy, only a month old.**

**She may have been burned off the family tree, but even that cannot free her from the Black family curse. **

* * *

**I disclaim.**

**Check my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future.

LaToya Jackson

* * *

Family is the most important and it always has been for Cissa. Her wish was always for everyone to get along. For no fighting, no disagreements, just an everyday happy family.

* * *

At school the girls in her dormitory tried befriending her, but she ignored them all, family was more important. Instead she stuck with Reggie, although she loved all her cousins and sisters, Reggie was always her favorite.

* * *

In pureblood families, it was always best to start making arranged marriages between their children at the age of 13. Many only settle agreements when their children are 17. Narcissa, being desired by many pureblood men had an arrangement by the age of 14 to Lucius Malfoy.

She never liked him, he was always too arrogant and greedy. But there was no way to convince her parents to call it off and she would never run away, family comes first.

* * *

One of the worst days of Narcissa Black's life was the day Andy ran away. She had begged her to stay, told her that the Tonks boy wasn't worth it, that Antonin would treat her well.

But Andy shook her head sadly and told her that one day she would understand love. But Cissa didn't understand, she loved Andy and that's all that mattered, right ?

Andy didn't think so.

* * *

One of the happiest days of Narcissa Black Malfoy's life was the day Draco was born. That was the day she promised herself that she would be the best mother. He wouldn't leave her, not like Bella did or like Sirius, like Andy or like Reg. He would be loyal to his family and she would help him through it.

* * *

No, no this wasn't part of the plan, the mission was supposed to succeed, they would have received protection from the dark lord and be safe. Now Draco was set up to fail, sent on a suicide mission. No this wasn't the plan at all.

* * *

"Is he alive, Draco ? Is he in the castle ?"

"Dead."

It was a quiet rebellion, yet a rebellion all the same, no one messes with my family.

* * *

She cared, she always has, no matter if they were disowned, if they had gone crazy. And here she was, alone.

Once a Black, always a Black.

* * *

I disclaim.

Check my poll.


End file.
